


First Day

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's first meeting with Agent Dr Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

"Spencer Reid right?" The well built black man holds out his hand and Spencer smiles at him.

"Dr Spencer Reid, it's nice to meet you." He stands awkwardly, waiting for the other man to introduce himself. He grins at him for a moment in a way Spencer can't quite understand before speaking.

"Derek Morgan. Like wise." He gestures to the bull pen. "I suppose I should give you the tour." He starts walking.

Spencer misses his first few steps and almost stumbles before catching up with Morgan.

"Um actually no, I have been working with the BAU for eighteen months now, actually seventeen months and three weeks, I have just been working at the academy with Agent Gideon since you became a member."

Morgan throws him a sceptical look.

"My, ah, my desk is over there." Spencer points to a desk that Morgan had just assumed was vacant, in fact he'd stolen the chair a fortnight ago after his started squeaking.

Spencer nods, eyes on the floor.

"I won't keep you, Agent Morgan. It was nice to meet you." He turns, offers an awkward wave and is gone, gawkily on limbs to big, towards Hotch's office.

Morgan shakes his head with a wry smile.

"Nice to meet you Dr Reid."


End file.
